Letting go
by BabaDochia
Summary: Through the excruciating pain, Kushina could still remember her happiest of memories. MinaKushi; set during the Nine Tails' attack.


Blood was covering her entire body…her hands, her face, her broken abdomen. Red…oh, how she hated that color. It had always caused her trouble. When she was a child, her red hair was the reason she was mocked by numerous children. Now…her red blood was covering her and her husband, bringing unavoidable death. Red... such a cursed color.

It was getting harder and harder to breath. Her little speech had cost her a lot of energy, but she couldn't go without leaving a part of her in Naruto, without giving her baby a memento of her, his mother….his mother who will not be there to hold him, caress him, sooth his pain. A sob escaped her mouth…she will not be able to witness his first steps, his first academy days, his first crush…she will not be able to cook for him or tell him a bedtime story…all because of some stupid curse, because she had to become a Jinchuuriki!

Tears escaped her eyes…it was all her fault, the demon had been caged inside of her and she had let it out, she had been weak. Because of that, Minato and herself were now pierced by a huge claw and her sweet son, Naruto, was inheriting her curse. How could he bear the burden of caging a tailed beast inside of him? How could such a monster be kept in such a small and frail body?

She was crying openly now, unable to block her despair, her sadness. A hand encircled her broken waist gently.

"Kushina…I have to do it…There's not more time," whispered Minato.

The redhead looked at him. His handsome face was pale and he looked sick, his blond hair was painted red, his breath was getting slower and slower…yet, he was smiling at her like he always did in each and every day they had spent together.

He was dying too…because of her. With one last loving look and one last gentle squeeze, Minato whispered:

"Eight Signed Sealing."

A bright light appeared, blinding her. She could not see anything around her…all she could feel was Minato's hand losing his strong hold on her. Realization hit her like a rock…the jutsu had taken his very last amount of power…he was dying…she was dying too.

A terrifying scream broke the silence…the howl of a monster, the howl of a nine tailed beast, being forced to its new cage, her newborn son…her tiny son.

Her whole body was shaking and soon she realized that the scream she was hearing was her very own…the cry of a broken mother.

Suddenly, Minato's arms held her just a tiny bit tighter. Through her sorrow, she could hear his soothing voice:

"Think of happy things, Kushina…it will soon be over."

Happy things? Who could think of that now? Now when her whole world was falling…how could she?

"Do it, Kushina! It will take away the pain…," he pleaded.

What pain?

The screaming ceased…only to be replaced by an agonizing burn…her whole abdomen was on fire. In the bright light she could not see a thing, but she knew that she was bleeding out…with every passing second, the pain was getting stronger and stronger.

Happy things? Because of Minato she had so many happy memories, but there was one which was happier than the others…just one…

Kushina closed her eyes tightly.

_"1,2,3…breath, Kushina!" said the redhead while combing her hair in front of the bathroom mirror. "He loves children…he's taken such good care of Kakashi, he's like a father to him, too. He'll be happy…although it's so sudden and unplanned," she stammered._

_She stopped working on her hair and put a careful hand on her abdomen._

_A mother…she…a mother. It seemed like a dream…she hoped it wasn't. Soon, she will be holding her and Minato's child, their legacy…a proof that not everything that was inside of her was evil…a proof that after so many years, she was still human._

_A mother…and Minato, a father…a family. A wide grin appeared on her beautiful face and she dropped the comb quickly. She will cook dinner and break the news to Minato tonight. She hoped he would be truly happy._

_It was 7.30 pm when Minato arrived from his mission. He was tired, but anxious to see Kushina. Being away from her for the last week had been pure torture._

_"Kushina, I'm home!" he called._

_The redhead almost dropped the plate she was holding and ran to meet his open arms. Minato embraced her tightly, enjoying the feeling of having her so close to him. They stood like that for a few moments and then Minato kissed his lover with all the need and adoration he had. Kushina responded eagerly to his touch, but her mission could not be delayed. She had to tell him the news soon, at least until she still had some guts left._

_She broke the kiss and led a confused Minato into the kitchen._

_"I've cooked, Minato, see?" she said hurriedly. "Come on, let's eat!"_

_The blond watched her closely._

_"Kushina, are you alright?"_

_"Hai, hai, " she stammered. "I'm fine! Let's eat!" she repeated._

_Minato just nodded, still very much confused. Their dinner consisted of…ramen, naturally. After all, it was Kushina's favorite food and the only meal she could cook well._

_He dug in, too hungry to complain about the menu choice. The soup was actually good and spicy. The redhead watched him eat and decided it was time to speak._

_"Minato…I've decided to take some cooking classes starting next week."_

_The blond stopped eating and looked at her, puzzled._

_"Nani? But, Kushina, you don't really like cooking. I can handle it, you know that."_

_She took a deep breath and continued._

_"And we'll have to redecorate a bit…make more room…"_

_"Make room … for what?" asked Minato._

_She would not look at him at all. She was facing the ground like she was afraid of his look. Minato got up from his chair and approached her slowly. He dropped on his knees so that he could look her right in the eye and waited._

_Kushina knew that every delay would only make it harder, so she spoke:_

_"Minato…I…I am pregnant…"she whispered and dropped her head into her hands._

_With her eyes closed, she waited for his answer. She was trembling, even though she didn't feel cold at all. Her heart was racing insanely, making her palms sweat._

_What would his response be? Would he rejoice? Of course he would, Minato had told her a million times how he had always wanted a family of his own. But why wasn't he saying anything?_

_Suddenly, strong arms encircled her tightly. His head was on her shoulder, tickling her with his blond hair._

_"Kushina," whispered Minato, but was unable to continue._

_Kushina's heart was all over the place. Why…just why wasn't he speaking up? Why was he acting like this?_

_Moments later, she felt something wet touch the skin of her neck and shoulder. Startled, she lifted Minato's face up and saw his teary eyes…and his enormous grin. The blond man was smiling almost manically, with big tears falling freely on his cheeks._

_"Minato," she whispered, confused._

_With one quick move, he swept her of the chair and into his arms, laughing and crying at the same time. Kushina could do nothing but watch and try to hug him back. A few minutes later, Minato stopped and released Kushina from his tight grip. He placed his arms on her waist and gave her a long, loving kiss._

_The redhead looked into his blue eyes and she was certain that what she was seeing could only be described as joy, pure happiness, pride, love, adoration…the list was interminable. He was happy!_

_She released a laugh and hugged him with every bit on strength she possessed. Minato hugged her back and whispered in her ear:_

_"This is the happiest moment in my life! This will be my happiest memory!" he confessed._

_She smiled a bit and let herself be consumed by true joy._

Kushina could still feel pain coming from somewhere…but it was far away now, somewhere lost in time and space. The pain wasn't real…but her happy memory was. There was no reason for her to die in excruciating pain when she had been blessed with such a happy and full life. The demon inside her was nothing. The bullies were nothing. The blood dripping from her body was nothing. Her lover was with her, gripping her waist weakly, but still holding her close. Her baby was safe and the village would take good care of him. She opened her eyes slowly and looked right ahead. Not so far away, she could see a door…an escape, her place in heaven or hell. She smiled gently.

"Minato, I can see the light!" she whispered.

Kushina Uzumaki closed her eyes and let herself go.

"Until you'll call, Naruto…we'll be waiting for your call…"

Konoha was painted in pitch black. The demon had disappeared, leaving behind only destruction and deadly silence. Yet, somewhere, the cry of a baby could be heard.

"We'll be waiting, Naruto…we'll always be waiting…"


End file.
